


Into the Woods

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Monster Dean, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: Everyone knows the woods are scariest at night. So of course, no twelve year old would willingly go inside alone, with their phone's flashlight as their only companion.There was an explanation for why he was there alone. As to what happened next... They'd have to see it to believe him.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted anything in...a while. And with all the stuff I have to do (end of the semester madness) my next fic will take some time as well. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this thing I wrote after rewatching Stranger Things, and thinking "I could make this hot".

 

 

 

"This is so stupid."

Sam kicked the rock on which he almost tripped a moment ago, watching with a sense of satisfaction as it rolled down a small hill, taking other, tiny pebbles with it. He sighed, staring at the hill for a while longer, the lonely tree trunk laying on its side at the bottom, before looking back at the darkness surrounding him. 

This really was stupid.

Sammy Winchester was playing with his friends, Castiel, Gabe and Balthazar, a trio of brothers, just a few hours ago. They played their usual card games, board games, teasing and making fun of each other, when Gabe suggested they come up with challenges for each other. The Great Four, he named it, because there were four of them. Everyone agreed that it was a lame name, but that did nothing to deter the middle brother. According to his game, everyone had to come up with a challenge, and make the person sitting next to them go through with it. And at first, Sam didn't think much of it. They joked around, challenging each other to wear girl's underwear, to go and prank the grumpy MacLeod neighbours, silly things like that...

But of course when it was his turn, Gabe just had to challenge him to walk around Mirkwood at night, for two whole hours, with the flashlight on his phone as the only source of light.

It wasn't actually called Mirkwood. The forest near their suburban little row of houses was a normal forest without a name. A normal forest that looked lush and green during spring, but dry and intimidating, almost downright terrifying during the colder seasons, with its naked and creaky trees, the dead leaves and grassless, dark earth; and the way there wasn't a single bird chirping, the animal population of the forest as if...vanishing during those times. It was one creepy forest, deserving to be named after the dark and dangerous forest from one of their favorite books, The Hobbit.

Sam rubbed his arms, feeling cold as he only wore a pair of shorts and a thin shirt over a jacket, dried up leaves crunching under his feet as he headed further into the woods. The unwelcoming, chilly, and eerily silent woods. "Once this is over, I'm so gonna make them pay," he muttered, teeth chattering as he squinted around the trees. He was lucky his phone was charged, because he really did _not_ want to be without a flashlight here. However, as he came to find out, even with the light in his hand, Sam felt more unsafe than not. Seeing all that decay, all those old trees with branches that looked like long, clawed fingers about pluck him from the ground didn't fill him with comfort at all. In fact...after about half an hour of walking around and hoping, praying not to get lost, Sam began feeling as if he was being watched.

"It's nothing," he told himself. Just his imagination. But suddenly the forest sounded even more quiet than before. Deadly quiet. And it made the hair on Sam's arms stand on end. "There's nothing here, nothing at all, just you and some harmless animals, maybe some insects and—"

The sound of a branch breaking was all it took. Sam shrieked, not even trying to pretend he was brave at this point. He went statue-still, paling until he was pretty certain his body has taken up the cool temperature outside, and then began trembling as panic set in. What if there was something scary behind him? What if it was _right there,_ watching him? Or stalking closer, at this very moment while he was contemplating on what to do?

The thought alone of a monster standing behind him making Sam hyperventilate, when he actually heard something that sounded like a growl, he almost passed out from the piercing, ice-cold terror that hit him.

Acting on instinct and out of desperation, he took a deep breath and turned around, clenching his teeth and flashing the light all around him, making sure to illuminate every tree, every crispy leaf, every pair of red glowing eyes that were staring at him...

Oh crap.

"Ohmygod," Sam whispered, though it mostly came out as a strange mix between a wheeze and a whimper. "Ohmygod ohmygod, oh no, no..." He gulped and stared, stared and stared, unable to look away. But how could he? Fear seized his legs, gripping them tight and gluing his feet to the ground, and his body felt heavy like cement, like his limbs turned into stone, like...he couldn't move his statue body even if he wanted to. Even his breath seemed to be stuck in the middle of his throat, Sam trapped in place and in the moment, immobile from fear, and so shocked it took him a couple seconds before he realized that the glowing red dots began moving.

Towards him. 

Sam gasped, every nerve in his body telling him to move, screaming at him to run, but the thing before him mesmerized him completely. The awe he felt at witnessing something he's only ever dreamed about, along with the horror coursing through his veins came together and slowed down time, momentarily trapping boy and beast in an endless second of watching each other intently. 

It didn't look like an animal. In fact, it resembled a human more than any predator Sam has seen before, but that sure as hell did not make it _not_ a predator. It was crouching, body like a human's, with legs and arms, but also with monster-like qualities, like the sharp, black claws extending from its fingertips as it curled them against the ground, leaving behind claw marks. It cocked its head slightly, its face covered in black markings. They seemed like ink paintings, like tribal drawings, serpentine lines twisting under the creature's eyes and sliding downs its neck, all the way down its body and covering some of its skin completely. Half of its forearms and legs, its hands and feet; they were enveloped by the darkness on the monster's body, the pure black that helped it blend into the night an eerie contrast against its pale skin. It was even covering its crotch area, though Sam tried his best not to look down there. Though it wasn't like he could, even if he wanted to, as the monster's glowing eyes were keeping him captive, staring deep into his soul and turning his legs into thick, sturdy ice spikes that kept him in place. 

The more he looked, the more that thing looked like the monsters he read about. Dark elves, forest monsters, evil mythical creatures that have always fascinated him. The uncanny, things from nightmares, the type of creatures he's seen in horror movies or had eager conversations about with his friends, the very things he wished were real so he could study them, so he could tell everyone that the games they played weren't stupid and useless, so he could see and tame one...

He just never expected to really meet one, let alone be murdered by it.

Snapping out of his daze as the creature's lips twisted into a vicious snarl, revealing fangs that could easily tear his flesh off his bones, Sam gripped his phone tighter and took a cautious step back.

"....H-Hi," he stammered, his voice coming out as a weak, terrified whisper, Sam's knees almost buckling as a fresh wave of fear washed through him at the creature's response, a low and deep, guttural growl. "Okay," he squeaked, his own voice rising into something on the verge of tears, "o-okay I'm sorry." He took a few more steps back, face paling completely, until his heels reached the small hill from before. Sam's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly glanced behind his back with a little gasp. The drop didn't seem to be too long, and there was also no other way to go, but... Could he make it? Was he even supposed to run? Maybe this thing would ignore him, maybe it would leave without Sam having to do anything, maybe—

Another, louder growl brought him back to the present, Sam whipping his head back toward the creature to see it closing in on him. Instinctively, he stepped back, terrified of what might become of him if that thing were to get to him; but in his hurry to get away, Sam forgot about the drop, and as time came to a heart-stopping halt, he looked into the eyes of the beast before his world came rushing back and swiftly turned upside down. He let out a startled scream as he slipped and fell, pained sounds escaping him as he tumbled all the way down the rocky hill. His body bounced between the rocks, the sharper ones leaving his clothes and skin torn several places, while the blunt ones adorning him with dark bruises. By the time the reached the bottom, Sam was bleeding and swaying between a blurry conscious and unconscious state, his phone lost and probably broken, like at least one of his ribs. He was hurting all over and would have loved nothing more than to just give in and pass out, to close his eyes and forget about the pain for a bit, but at the sound of rocks tumbling down the hill and rolling up to his arm, he remembered just what resulted in his fall in the first place.

Or more like who.

Sam forced himself to sit up with a wounded sound, licking his bloody lips, and quickly looked around; something he regretted once he spotted the creatures descending the hill, barely moments away from reaching him. And it didn't seem to have any friendly intentions. Hitting the panic button, Sam started crawling away while keeping his eyes on the beast, but realizing he wasn't going to get away from it any faster that way, he scrambled to his feet and limped away as fast as he could. Which, as he had to find out a few seconds later, wasn't fast enough.

He didn't take more than five steps away from where he fell before crying out, the claws digging into the back of his thigh sending electric shocks of pain up his body and forcing him onto his knees. Another cry left his throat as the claws were yanked out, and Sam could almost _feel_ as blood pumped out from the wounds, but even in that sorry state he wouldn't stop running. Or, in this case, crawling. He grit his teeth, trying to ignore the pain pulsing near every wound as he scraped his knees against the ground, as tiny rocks dug into his palms, and just as he reached a fallen tree that he desperately reached out to and tried to hoist himself over, a full-body shudder ran over him at the wet, warm feeling against his thigh. He looked back over his shoulder to see the creature licking at his wounds, lapping up the blood seeping from the cuts and drying on his bare skin, and couldn't stop the little shriek leaving him. The creature gazed up at him with a snarl on its bloody lips just as Sam lashed out, kicking it in its face, before swiftly turning around and climbing over the tree trunk. 

He managed to get his arms over it, almost half of his body, but he wasn't fast enough. He was never fast enough. Sam screamed, the weight of the monster on top of him freaking him out until he was flailing and struggling frantically, his scream rising a pitch as the fangs sank into his neck. 

Somehow elbowing the monster and getting it off his back, Sam climbed over the tree, panting and, at this point, crying; then let out a horrified sob as his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled back. He gasped, having trouble breathing as he turned around, sitting with his back against the tree, and came face to face with the monster and its blood red eyes surrounded by a pool of black, the only thing standing out in the dark, starless sky. 

"N-No, please," Sam whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed further into the tree, eyes wide. He was too afraid to blink, to breathe loudly. To breathe at all. So he held his breath, watching the monster and stifling his sob when it growled, leaning closer to him and sniffing his face. Sam gulped, remaining motionless and following the thing's every movement with his eyes. 

It sniffed his hair, behind his ear and his neck, Sam closing his eyes for a moment as it lapped at the bite wound on his neck. It stung, but strangely, it was almost like the bleeding stopped each time this creature began licking a wound, Sam pretty sure the claw marks on his thigh have completely stopped bleeding too. Did this thing have healing saliva? He's read about stuff like that, but only in fantasy books. It was unreal, impossible...

But so was this monster inches away from him.

Sam's breath hitched, and he arched his back slightly as the beast tugged on his jacket with its fangs, cocking its head, then continued sniffing him and sinking lower, lower, until it reached his crotch, drawing an uneasy whimper from him. Sam squirmed, biting his lip and hissing at the pain, then stopped moving at the low growl coming from between his legs. Oh god. Oh god what was this thing doing? He glanced down, then blushed hard. _Jesus, it was sniffing his crotch._

"N-Nhh please, p-please stop..." he breathed in a soft, thin little voice, sniffling and pressing his fist against his lips. He bit at the nail on his thumb, squeezing his eyes shut as the creature pressed its nose against his clothed cock, then gasped as it growled, sending vibrations all over his crotch. This was so wrong, so damn messed up. This was the last thing he expected to happen in a dangerous situation like this, and yet it was happening, the _monster_ was nuzzling his _crotch_ , and he couldn't do anything but arch and tip his head back with a gasp, his legs spreading in fear they were going to get bit off if he didn't provide the monster with more space between them. 

"No," Sam whined, digging his nails into the ground and parting his lips in a soft moan as the creature nuzzled him harder, then moved to his thighs and licked every wound meticulously, giving him a bit of time to breathe and try and wrap his head around the odd situation. Unfortunately for him, the thing was pretty fast and was done licking him before Sam could even begin comprehending what was happening, and before he knew it, the monster was mouthing and biting at his boy shorts, ripping at it in irritation, and growling. "Wait, w-wait stop," he said, pleaded, but as soon as he reached out to try and push the beast away, it flashed its fangs at Sam and went back to tearing at his shorts. Moments passed, and Sam thought he was going to get mauled alive just like his pants, but then something surprising happened. The monster stopped, blinked at the shorts, then sat between Sam's legs and looked at him with an expression, its meaning obvious enough to be readable even on such a creature's face.

Sam's eyes widened, and then he frowned. "Wh... No. No way," he stated, shaking his head slightly and pressing his back harder into the tree trunk. "I won't. That's... N-No."

The monster growled, but Sam, even though terrified, shook his head again.

"I said no, okay? I-I'm not taking them off, s-so just go away...!" he said, trying and failing at glaring at the creature, which was giving him an even more intense look. "I said—"

_"Yes."_

Sam froze, his heart stopping for a second as he stared at the monster as if he'd just seen a ghost. Which actually would have surprised him less than this creature in front of him, but that wasn't the point. The point was that this thing just spoke, said a word in a deep, growly voice. A voice one would imagine a lion would have if it could talk. 

And god, was it frightening as hell.

"...What?" Sam whispered, licking his dry lips, and almost letting out a high-pitched whine as the creature leaned even closer, its warm breath skating over his mouth.

"Yes," it growled, glancing down at Sam's shorts, then back up at his eyes. "Off. Take...it off."

A chill ran down his spine. "You can...talk?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Little." The creature averted its eyes, then pulled away and looked back at him. "Already forgot most."

"So...you could talk. Before?" Sam asked, his curiosity growing. "Were you human? _Are_ you human?"

The beast growled and ran his claws down Sam's jacket, tearing it open. "Take it off!" it hissed impatiently, to which Sam let out a small whimper and nodded. What other choice did he have?

He reluctantly moved his hands to the button on his shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them, before slowly tugging them off with teary eyes. "Why?" he asked, looking up at the monster from under his wet lashes, but the only response he got was a gruff growl, followed by a clawed hand roughly yanking his shorts off his legs, and tossing them aside. "Are you going to k-kill me?" Sam asked, muffling his sob with his hands as the monster leaned in to sniff his underwear. "Eat me?"

The creature blinked up at him, purred out a deep "No", and then tore the boy's underwear off, accidentally nicking his hip with its razor sharp claws. It immediately leaned in to run its tongue over the small cut, drawing a panicked little sound from Sam, who was kind of freaking the hell out. But how was he supposed to stay calm, sitting in the creepy woods at night, naked from the waist down, with a monster licking his hip and then nosing at his limp cock like some curious puppy? No way. No, he was flipping the fuck out, eyes wide as saucers as he gaped at the creature, as it sniffed and nudged at his cock with its nose, Sam's mind a jumble of unrecognisable emotions and thoughts as he let out a long, high-pitched whimper.

And then started wailing, all of this simply too much for him.

"Please," he cried with a shaky inhale, his entire body trembling slightly as he covered his face. "Please ss...s-stop." He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes and wiping at his tears, while trying not to choke as he breathed erratically. Was he having a panic attack? He certainly felt like he was having a panic attack.

Something he was doing, the begging or the crying, must have worked though, because the monster stopping nosing at him, and as Sam pulled his hands away from his face and opened his eyes, he saw the thing watching him intently. Close. Almost with...concern in its eyes. But that couldn't be.

It leaned closer. Sam gulped and slowly lowered his hands, taking a slow and deep, uncertain breath as he anxiously watched it press its nose to his cheek and lick him. Blinking, he tensed up and closed one eye, the other following the monster as it kept licking him, more and more eagerly. It used the flat of its surprisingly soft tongue, snuffling almost excitedly as it lapped at his tears, cleaning his cheeks and then moving on to his nose, his forehead, his chin and mouth, making Sam purse his lips with a little squeak. When it moved to his ears, licking and chewing on them, he tried to pull away, but all he achieved with that was the monster attacking his face again, licking and huffing until Sam couldn't take it, and pushed the creature away with a tiny giggle. 

"Stahp," he whined with the slightest hint of a smile, then quickly stopped and wiped his face. He looked away, confused and blushing, but then the petal-light blush on his cheeks bloomed into a red rose when he looked down and noticed the results of all that licking. Sam couldn't believe it. He bit his lip and quickly pulled his knees up, sitting up straight and closing his legs. What the hell, _what the hell?_ Why was he hard?! He had an actual erection, from this thing licking him! Was he actually some kind of pervert? He just...really couldn't believe it.

Noticing his distress, the creature snorted to get Sam's attention, but when that didn't work, it squirmed closer and nibbled on his knee, the sharp teeth cutting him a little. He hissed, pulled his legs closer, and buried the lower half of his face in his knees with a sigh. "Go away," he mumbled, but of course the other did nothing of the sort. In fact, it moved even closer, now pressing itself against Sam and growling. That finally got his attention and, reluctantly, he looked at the monster with a small pout. "What?"

The creature growled some more. "See."

Sam frowned, blinking. "See what?"

Nosing at Sam's knees, the creature tried to look between them. "See. Me." It snarled, huffing impatiently. "...Let. Me see."

"You– No, you can't look," Sam refused, hugging his knees with a glare. "And you definitely can't touch it. It's messed up. I mean you're a..." He trailed off, not exactly knowing what this thing was. "Some male monster. Two things that I really _don't_ want touching me."

"Let me see," the monster insisted with its raspy, deep voice, now resorting to try and nuzzle his knees apart. 

"Wha– Wait, no, stop that," he squeaked, flustered, and pushed at the creature, but it bit his hand and continued nuzzling him, until it apparently has had enough, and just grabbed Sam's knees before spreading them violently. "Hey!" He quickly covered his crotch and glared, but as the monster let out a fierce growl, he averted his eyes and shuddered in fear. "Please...don't."

The creature did not listen. It dove right in, licking at Sam's cock like some starving animal, running its tongue along his balls and shaft eagerly. It kept his legs spread wide open, and each time Sam tried to close them, he got a disapproving growl and a small bite on his inner thigh from the monster.

It was unbearable. And unbearably good. Sam gasped and, when he realized he couldn't push away or stop this monster, he gripped its literally and figuratively dirty blonde hair with one hand, while covering his mouth with the other, in hopes of muffling the mortifying sounds escaping him. He wanted to put a stop to this, to run away, to do _something_ because he knew how wrong this was. In every way possible, it was messed up. But he felt completely powerless, each lick draining the strength from his body and leaving him vulnerable. He whined and squirmed, shuddering as the creature's tongue rubbed against the slit of his cock, the feeling so foreign and dirty it scared him. 

Soon the monster moved lower, running its tongue along Sam's balls, curling it around them, before tentatively poking it against his hole. Startled, he let out a high-pitched shriek and kicked the other, but the monster was not deterred, and grabbed Sam's ankles hard enough to leave bruises.

"Ow!" he cried out, now starting to thrash around as those penetrating, red eyes glared into his soul while the monster tugged him closer. Sam broke out in cold sweat, feeling more than ever the danger he was in as his legs were forced apart and shoved up all the way to his shoulders, his muscles stretching and flaring up in a burning pain. "N-No, no! Let go, let go I, I don't want this, _let go!!_ " Sam yelled, his voice breaking in the middle, horrified tears stinging his eyes. He somehow managed to kick the monster in the face, and during the short moment its guard was down from the hit, Sam turned around and swiftly scrambled onto his knees, grasping the tree trunk and climbing over it.

Or would have, if the monster didn't sink its claws into his calf and pull him back.

Sam screamed, for a moment wondering if the pain was ever going to end, and held onto the coarse wood with all of his might, not letting the snarling creature behind him yank him into its clutches. He continued holding on, even as he felt his flesh tear and rip, as the beast's claws left behind a few straight, bloody, deep wounds on his calf, or even when it wrenched those claws out of him and leaned forward, hovering above him like the personification of the inevitability of death. He whimpered, body shaken by sobs as the monster's warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck, a heart-wrenching sound leaving him at the wet lick against his skin. 

"I'm sorry." He sniffled, gripping the tree like his life depended on it. Which it did. "I'm s-sorry. Just..." He hiccuped and lay his forehead on the tree. "Just please let me go."

Sam felt the monster snuffling behind him, felt its body press against his, enveloping it. "No," the thing growled, and he was about to just have a breakdown then and there, not wanting to die and terrified that he was going to, when the monster actually hugged him. And kissed him. It wrapped its arms around him, held him close, and then planted a long kiss on his head, surprising Sam so much he just stopped crying and blinked into the darkness, confused. 

"Um..." He gulped, sniffling and wiping his nose and cheeks, before slowly turning his head to look back at the creature. It was also looking at him, as if waiting for this exact moment so it could lean in and nuzzle Sam's wet cheeks. "Mnn..." He averted his eyes, then looked away, not knowing what to think anymore. He was scared of the monster. It kept hurting him, bad. It seemed like it wanted to rape him, no matter how unreal that sounded. But at the same time, it liked licking and kissing and just...being sweet to Sam. Which really didn't help him figure out whether he should grab a rock and hit the monster and run away, or let it snuggle with him. Because during times like these, when the monster seemed calm and cuddly, Sam actually thought it was kinda...cute.

He must have hit his head to think like that.

While he was lost in thought, the monster behind him shed its affectionate facade once again to bare Sam its teeth, showing him its true intentions. It gave his neck several more licks, and then pressed closer, pretty much squishing him into the fallen tree. Trapping him. "Wait," Sam gasped in vain as the creature began rubbing against him, grinding its crotch against his naked butt, which made him blush and set off multiple alarms in his head. This was happening. His breathing picked up, Sam panting in dread as he realized this really was happening.

And then his breathing stopped, his eyes widening when the monster began forcing its hard cock into his ass.

"No!" He bucked, desperately trying to get away from what felt like a burning iron rod forcefully being jammed inside him, the pain almost akin to getting torn open by the monster's claws. And it certainly felt like he _was_  getting torn apart, his hole not wanting to stretch and instead tearing while trying to keep the bizarrely warm intruder out of it. Sam cried out, nails clawing at the tree and hurting the tip of his fingers, and as the other bottomed out in him, he screamed.

Apparently sensing his distress, the monster hesitated for a moment, before making a sound similar to a huff, and then pulled all the way out, leaving Sam panting and crying, shaking as the pain remained. Oh god, why. It hurt. So much. Sam sniffled, not daring to move, but at the sudden and familiar sensation of the warm tongue lapping at his hole, he let out a surprised, fearful little moan and tried to ease away from the creature, in vain. It merely kept licking him, lapping up the blood, cleaning, lubing... Sam knew. Or at least, he had a dreadful hunch that the monster was preparing him. Oddly polite, but also disturbing.

The licking went on for a while longer, with the monster circling its tongue around Sam's rim, licking his butt. It slipped its tongue inside, curling it, rubbing it against his tender walls, moving it in and out—teasing and licking his ass until not even his fear could stop him from mewling out loud, from spreading his legs with a high blush painted on his cheeks.

He grit his teeth, resting his forehead against the tree trunk, a long sigh leaving him as the tongue retracted from inside him. Lavishing a few more licks to his hole, the monster climbed back on top of him, large body encircling his smaller, shorter one completely, chewing on Sam's ear with its sharp teeth while it, almost sneakily, slid its cock back into him. Whimpering because the pain only lessened a bit, he curled his back a little, tensing. It did slide in much easier and, not wanting to lose any more time, the monster moved its clawed hands over to Sam's, covering them, before beginning to thrust its hips with very little gentleness.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed, body rocked by the impatient, animalistic thrusts. He was cornered, unable to move his hands, his body, his shoulder and neck under constant attack from the monster's tongue and teeth. He could hear the groans and growls, deep and predatory, against his ear, each primal and lustful sound sending a chill down his spine. Short, messy chestnut strands sticking to his forehead, Sam gave up on muffling any and all sounds coming from him at this point, aching moans and startled gasps, perplexed keens leaving him freely as his own cock started responding. And as the silent, night forest was filled with their sounds, with the monster's growls and his mewls, as the cock inside him kept sliding in and out, deeper, faster, _harder_ , shockingly, the pain began to gradually blur. It dissipated across his body, only tiny sparks of it shooting through him during some of the more brutal, violent thrusts, when the beast really showed its fangs, Sam sometimes wondering if this creature was trying fuck him, or mate him. Either way, one thing was certain. He was liking it more and more, not even having time to feel shame as the pleasure starting from his belly, and growing to his throbbing cock, began consuming him and weakening his knees. Along with his common sense. He found himself moaning, this time loudly because of the fire spreading its wings inside him, burning him so good; arched his back and rolled his hips in rhythm to the creature's ruthless thrusts, moonlight like a bright, derisive spotlight shining on his shameless, debauched self.

Nothing could stop him anymore. Sam gave in, his cold body heating up and shivering for an entirely different reason than the cool night air. He was lost in the moment, in the pleasure of the monster's long, thick cock nailing his prostate and drawing wanton sounds from him. He pushed his body closer to the other's, writhing and mewling miserably under the creature as it fucked him hard, fucked him good, tearing him apart from the inside out and rebuilding him into something without innocence, something filthy and no longer pure. Turning him into something so much more than a little boy. 

He couldn't possibly tell how long they have been going at it, for how long he's been feeling out of breath and like his skin was melting off, or when his body went from being violated to pleasured to an extent like never before. What he could tell, however, was that after a while, that bliss was becoming too much, growing into ecstasy that clawed at his insides and cut away at his voice, only high-pitched mewls coming from him anymore. It built and built, extending from the tip of his toes to his fingers, until he couldn't take it anymore and threw his head back with a defeated, carnal moan, whole body tensing as he came, experiencing the strongest orgasm he's ever felt. Drained and sweaty, and so very exhausted, Sam let his upper body just drape over the tree trunk, collapsing onto it with a heaving chest, then let out an uneven groan as the creature continued pounding him, roughly. Now that the anaesthesia-like sex-high was gone, Sam was beginning to ache again, but thankfully—or maybe not so much—it only took the monster several more thrusts before it was done, too, coming with a low and deep groan, and emptying its hot, thick load deep inside him. 

Now both of them exhausted, they lay against the tree, the monster still inside him, and stayed inside until Sam could feel it grow soft. It pulled out after that, but didn't move too far, in fact nudged and nosed at him until they were both on the ground, and then...it cuddled him. Sort of. 

Sam couldn't figure out how to feel, or what he felt. Everything, the past hour, now, it was all so surreal, and it still felt like he was dreaming. _Especially_ after this. He covered his face with a hand, letting out a quiet whine of disbelief and just...shame. And embarrassment. A whole lot of that. He knew he was going to have nightmares after this, and probably wake up in a day or two and really process what happened. Delayed realization. He was definitely going to have that, considering the amount of unbelievable things that happened to him tonight. 

But first things first. Sam looked around, carefully, then very slowly sat up, hissing from the pain in his ass and lower back. And then shuddering as something trickled out from inside him. Jesus Christ. He did not want to know...but he knew anyway. Shaking his head, because he could not afford to have a crisis now, Sam got on his hands and knees and searched for his clothes, but was soon stopped by the strangely affectionate monster, it bumping into him and licking him. Wow. He really hoped the creature didn't _actually_ think it just mated him. 

"Uh...let go, please," he said as the creature wrapped its arms around him from the back, finding his voice a bit weak from all the screaming. And other sounds he made. 

"No," the monster stated, squeezing him tighter and licking the backing of his neck, while making a cat-like purring sound. "Mine." Sam blanched at the declaration, gulping as the creature pressed him into the cold earth, and rubbed against his back, all the while nosing at his hair. It really was being very strangely affectionate, and while Sam really, really wanted to get out of here and end this nightmare, he couldn't deny a part of him kind of enjoyed the gentleness.

But it was still too much for him for one night. "N-No, seriously. Let go of me," he insisted as he turned around, wincing a little, and pushed the other away. He crawled out from under him, quickly grabbed his clothes and put on whatever remained of them, and then backed away on wobbly legs as the monster stood up and followed him. "No!" he said, more seriously, loudly. "I'm not staying here."

It made a sound that almost had Sam feeling guilty. "No... Why no?" it asked, cocking its head, and for the first time looking at Sam with sincere, intelligent eyes. 

"...Well." He scratched his head and rubbed his arms, starting to feel a bit cold again. "Well you kind of raped me. And hurt me. And I don't know you, and this is a _forest_ and..." He frowned. "You're a monster. I– I don't even know what you are."

The creature blinked, looking down at its own body, then took a deep breath and said, "My...name. Name is Dean. Live in forest for very...very long time. Because humans try to kill me." It... Dean lowered his gaze and sat down on the tree trunk, looking way less intimidating than the first time Sam saw him, the claws and sharp teeth, the glowing red eyes, the black marks across his body, everything making him seem more like a pitiful creature than something to be feared. 

Sam hesitated, looking around and toying with the fabric of his shirt, before slowly walking over to Dean and sitting next to him. "How long?" he asked tentatively. "How long have you lived here?"

Dean thought for a moment, gaze straying up to the starless sky. "Many years. When humans had no..." He gestured with his hands, then frowned. "Light. No bright light, and very loud sounds."

Sam's eyes widened. "You mean electricity? Cities? Wait, that's like...hundreds of years ago," he said incredulously, wondering how old Dean could possibly be then. Two hundred? More? Was that even possible?

"Yes," Dean said with a nod, "I am very old. Mother human, father...not. Other humans call me monster, hurt me, chase me away." He sighed, before growling lowly. "I get angry and become a monster for them. Kill many humans..."

"Then...why didn't you kill me?" Sam asked cautiously, kind of regretting it the second the question left his mouth, because really, he didn't know if Dean was planning to kill him or not. Crap.

But apparently he was worrying for nothing, as the other's lips curled into a little smile, Dean leaning slightly closer and nosing at Sam's cheek. "You are small. Child."

"Hey, I'm twelve, okay?" he huffed, frowning at the other, then looked away. He couldn't believe he was chatting with a monster...but, in a way, it felt exciting. 

"Child," Dean repeated, a sound like a laugh leaving him at the look Sam gave him, and then moved closer, claws gently stroking along the boy's hand and thigh. Claws that weren't scary anymore, just ticklish. "Very pretty child..." he whispered, his smile turning into a smirk. "Pretty and...sweet. Innocent. Not wanting to kill me. And crying..." He licked Sam's temple. "Crying tells me you don't want to hurt me. Adorable."

"Sh-Shut up," Sam mumbled, pushing at the other as his cheeks flushed with warmth and color. "I just. I was scared." He pouted, crossing his arms. "You were really scary, okay? And chased after me. And even hurt me," he said accusingly, to what Dean just smirked. Damn monster. "Then... Do you rape everyone who runs from you? Horny monster."

Dean chuckled, his smirk growing into a mischievous grin, and Sam shrieked as he was pounced onto the ground again. "No," Dean said, pinning the other's wrists above his head and nibbling along his jaw. "I just chase you first. Wanted to kill. But then you... I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to have you." He cocked his head and licked his lips. "I want to have you again."

"O-Oh hell no," Sam refused, shaking his head, and cursed his body for getting a bit aroused by the idea of more sex with Dean. What was wrong with him? "I have to go home. And no, I won't stay with you here," he said, but when he saw the disappointed look crossing the monster's face, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop or think about them, "but I can visit you..."

Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled, exposing his sharp teeth. "Yes." He pressed close to him, nuzzling and rubbing, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the puppy-like behavior of the other. "Yes, come. I don't...have anyone," Dean admitted, forehead pressed against Sam's. "But I want you. Be mine."

"I can be your friend," he suggested, but then Dean leaned in and licked his mouth, tongue slipping inside, the monster a surprisingly amazing kisser. "O-Or I guess...more," he breathed, glancing between Dean's eyes and lips until he got another deep, numbing kiss. He knew he shouldn't have, but Sam wrapped his arms around the other's neck and closed his eyes anyway, returning the kiss maybe a little clumsily, as he's never done it before. It was funny, when he thought about it. How all of his firsts were being taken by this creature. But...he also couldn't really say he minded.

"Yes," Dean drawled, pressing a few tiny kisses against Sam's lips with a warm smile. "Yes. More."

Sam shook his head, couldn't believe he was doing this. "Okay." He sat up and pushed Dean away. "I'll visit you as often as I can, okay? We'll...meet here. I doubt you know days and hours, so I'll just come during sundown," he said, while wondering how he was supposed to explain to his parents where he was going. Though he supposed he could be like those cool kids and just sneak out through the window at night. Yeah. His mom and dad trusted him enough not to check. And they'd never suspect Sam sneaking out to meet his...hundreds years old monster boyfriend. Wow. His friends will be so jealous when they'll hear about this.

Or...not. He should probably keep this a secret, for both his and Dean's sake. 

"Visit a lot. A lot," Dean purred affectionately and kissed up his knee, drawing a little sigh from Sam, who pulled away after a moment and pointed at the other.

"And one more thing. Very important. I'm gonna teach you proper English," he declared, scowling at the annoyed face Dean made. "I don't care if you don't want to learn. I want to be able to talk to you normally... I want you to know how the world works, even if you have a grudge on every human being. There is so much out there, Dean." He stood up and spread his arms. "So much has changed while you've been isolating yourself in these woods. No one will recognize you anymore. If we get you some clothes, sure, people might stare, but there are humans who actually like looking like...you. No one will hurt you. No one will..." he trailed off, seeing how uneasy Dean looked, and then crouched down to pat the other's head. "I got it. I'm not saying I want you to come to the city with me tomorrow. Not even in a month. Just...one day. Do you think you could do that?"

Dean frowned, eyes swinging back and forth as he thought, clearly fighting an inner battle. He then sighed and, after a moment of hesitation, nodded, taking Sam's hand and kissing his palm. "Yes. Yes, I can. I will try...because you are mine," he said, with a hint of a smile. "And I am yours."

Sam was ashamed to admit, but his heart skipped a beat. "Okay. Cool." He bit his bottom lip and stepped back when Dean let go of his hand. "Then...I'll see you here tomorrow." He nodded at the fallen tree. "I'll wait for you here. Um, do you want me to bring anything? Like clothes, uh...pillows?"

Dean looked confused. Maybe he didn't understand what Sam was talking about? Did they not have pillows in his time? Okay, no, he couldn't have been that old. 

"You," he finally said, looking up at Sam with curious eyes. "And your..." He frowned, as if not knowing how to explain it. "Things."

"My things? You mean..." Sam thought. "Stuff that belongs to me?"

Apparently he got it right, because Dean was nodding and grinning. "Your stuff. Stuff you like. I want to see... I want to know."

Wow. Dean was being pretty cute. "Sure, I guess," Sam said with a small grin of his own, then stepped back as Dean stood up.

"Want to see home?" he offered, pointing to somewhere in the distance, but Sam shook his head and took a few more steps back. 

"I'll come back tomorrow, but now I have to leave. Go to _my_ home," he said, then tensed up a little bit when the creature grabbed his arms and moved in close. "Uh—"

"Tomorrow," Dean whispered and then kissed him.

"Y-Yeah." Sam blinked and stared into his monster's crimson red eyes, then finally managed to force himself to back away until those eyes were nothing more than two glowing red dots in the distance.

And then even those were gone, and Sam turned around and walked out of the forest, a sudden, incredulous giggle bursting from him.

He supposed he liked challenge games after all. 

 


End file.
